Devon
A dragoness that calls Rosso's her home. Also known to commoners as "Daughter of Jormungandr", a title that has seemed to follow her over the years. Technically classified as a neutral, Darastria's interests do not so much stem from self-service, but from self-preservation. While she takes no pleasure in seeing the innocent hurting or in pain, she usually only does what she sees fit to fulfill her personal goals and motivations. She is a rare sight in Rosso's these days, as other endeavors have kept her from lingering. Relationships By either luck or misfortune, most of Darastria's relationships within Rosso's, whether adverse or civil, usually connect her with the men. She tends to befriend those of neutral and villainous parties more than she does the justice seekers, though this has little to do with her own alignment, as her interests are mainly centered on her own well-being. Among her allies are Sir Jing, Calo, and Radek, having been a former lover to Sir Jing though still maintaining cordial relationships with him. The only true "enemy" it can be said she's made is Gear Punk, though this only has to do with a simple matter of personal honor. Appearance & Description When asked about this dragoness, most would say the weather-worn woman is a sight to behold. Standing easily at a height of approximately 6'4", and bearing a wide-hipped, narrow-waisted hourglass body complete with long tapered legs and exotic face courtesy of her succubus mother, some have been intimidated by the size of her physique alone. Two ocean blue horns contour to the top of her head, and a matching tail reaches just below her ankles. Usually quiet and self-contained, you often won't hear much from her. And when she does speak, her statements are eloquent though frank, with a tendency to bore right to the heart of the matter. There are rare times when the dragon can be quite poetic in her speech and appears to be in a bucolic rapture with her thoughts. However, there are always two sides to every coin. With razor sharp tongue, and the warning growl to match, Darastria is rather antisocial and cold when at her worst. Unless she speaks to you directly, it's more than likely a deadly waste of your breath to engage her. Darastria's body, while blessed with her mother's curves and other such things, is littered with scars. Some small, some large. It is not uncommon for her to simply ignore you if you inquire about them, as if having not heard a thing. The marks most prominent are the ones on her face. Two reach up from the lower right side of her jaw, another vertical over her left eye, said eye being blind and devoid of any hue. Her right, which bears full visibility, is a strange molten gold with a thin ocean blue lining around the outer edge of the iris. Set in among angled yet quite feminine features, her face as a whole has never been effectively depicted by any artist's hand. Powers & Abilities Darastria is, in brief terms, a shapeshifter. While her usual humanoid form is prominent, she also houses the ability to transform into a full-on steel blue dragon, and if she so chooses, something in between. Her dragon forms, both full and midway, are extremely muscular, and her scales are almost ridiculously effective as armor against nearly all spells and elements, as they are infused with ancient magics and are close to virtually impenetrable. These forms are also gifted with the typical not so typical powerhouse attributes of a dragon, such as large razor sharp claws, and a long spiked tail with the power to crush in several consecutive walls of iron in one swing. In all three forms, however, Darastria also sports an impressive wingspan which can stretch out to at least thirty feet without any strain. And in addition, like all dragons, she is naturally able to breathe fire. As a dragon's flame corresponds with the color if the dragon itself, Darastria's is a brilliant royal blue in color. A rare power that has manifested in her is the ability to transform into a tattoo in the shape of a dragon somewhere on another's body. In this way, she can choose to take residence in the host's conscious and communicate with them, though she is unable to take control of their actions. The bearer is also gifted with the ability to use Darastria's wing's for flight, sprouting from their shoulders as they do her own, and are able to utilize her dragonfire as well. Her favored area on the body to appear as this tattoo is the shoulderblade. This ability is more than likely the effect of adverse spells cast upon her as a child. More details on that later in this article. Sons & Daughters As a dragon nearing an age of over seven-and-a-quarter centuries, it is unsurprising there is a handful of Darastria's offspring roaming the lands. The one that people seem to recall most is a male dragon by the name of Iroh, approximately age 475. No one is sure of the exact number. The feature that seems to occur to most when revisiting their encounter with him is his metal prosthetic leg, reaching up to just below his right knee. Many believe this was due to an injury from his childhood, which he did not spend with either mother or father, but rather with his adoptive human mother by the name of Aria. Darastria was also once lover to a half angel, and bore two children by him, twins by the name of Aiden and Skye. Both at an age of a little over 143 and bearing both angelic and draconic traits, not much is known about their whereabouts except for reported sightings in Eastern Europe. These are few among the number of the dragoness' descendants, it is believed, and that there are far more than have been documented. There are also rumors in circulation of the existence of a half-lycan granddaughter, though these have yet to be proven. Darastria has also had another child as of recently, the father being Sir Jing. Nothing is known about his whereabouts as of yet, only that the dragoness herself has said that the young boy is being taken care of by "friends". Past & Present Darastria was born to a very cold, lonely environment. Her father, the dragon Alumair, worked as a blacksmith in a village in the Alps, which is all she has found out in her never-ending quest to find him. Her demoness mother died minutes after her birth, living only long enough to give her a name before quite literally fading away into dust that rolled over the mountains, where no one would know of its resting place. The young dragoness lived a hardscrabble life, growing cold and emotionless toward the conditions of living, both nature and emotion alike. After quite some time, however, she would come across a young boy, abandoned like she herself had been, who by his own confession was referred to as "Drathi". Having unknowingly taken the son of a alternate-dimensional god under her wing, both figuratively and literally, a slow internal struggle took place within her over the years as she came to realize what relationships with others could mean. Years before, however, Darastria had the misfortune of unintentionally angering a mad witch doctor who was notorious for the lives he took through his spells and curses. As a small child, she had come across his home, which she thought to be abandoned, and thought to take up residence there. He had come back to find her rummaging through his spellwork and, upon seeing the horns and tail that graced her, immediately declared that she was an abomination that he himself was to eradicate. She was almost forever on the run from this man afterward, or at least it seemed. His magic seemed to follow her wherever she went. One of these curses she found herself victim to triggered something reminiscent of multiple personality disorder within her. One of these personalities was bloodthirsty, spiteful, and had an insatiable thirst for giving and receiving pain. This entity would scratch its way to the surface of the dragoness' consciousness and spend hours upon hours digging claw into flesh in intricate patterns, merely to momentarily satisfy its hunger for blood. It was in this fashion that Darastria lost her left eye, and at that time when the dragoness at last regained control of her being, she swore that she herself would kill the man that had forced her to suffer so, or she would die in the attempt. And as she had promised herself, she came to exterminate the man, and in the effort, rid herself of the filth that had tainted her so. The being that had physically marred her beyond recognition like it had, she had given the name Drakai. It is unknown as to whether Drakai still exists somehow, and it is a worry that gnaws at the back of the woman's mind to this day. The majority of Darastria's younger years involved work as a performer, mainly specializing in contortionism and a variety of acrobatics. She scratched out her living as an attraction in a theatrical circus, where small throngs came to witness the strange and wonderful. This description fit her to a tee. A number of decades of this activity kept her from going hungry. One night, however, the ringmaster of the circus the dragoness had called home was brutally murdered and, as Darastria herself had been the last one to be seen with him before his demise, she was roped in under suspicion. Many of the other performers were known to be mentally unstable, and in their rage, they brutally beat her and left her to die. It was at this time that she had met Drathi, who was the one to take care of her and nurse her back to health, and it is because of this that Darastria feels she owes him her protection, even if it means her life. These days, Darastria simply looks for something to live for, which has been a struggle for her ever since she could remember, or anyone else can recall, one of the two. Though she is much more easily befriended now than she was in her earlier years, she does not open up easily, and tends to raise an unappreciative brow at what she considers foolishness on the part of others. All in all, she will readily provide assistance at a request if she is in approval of the intended result, but her interests are mainly in self exploration and minor soul searching. Category:Neutral